1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle such as a utility vehicle equipped with a cargo, and especially relates to a power transmission system of the vehicle.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Gazette No. 2000-38042, there is a well-known utility vehicle equipped with a cargo, under which an engine and an axle are disposed and drivingly connected to each other through a power transmission system consisting of a belt-type continuously variable transmission (hereinafter, “CVT”) and a gear-type sub transmission. Due to the CVT, the power transmission system is advantageous for speed change while continuously (not intermittently) transmitting power from the engine to the axle.
However, the CVT has peculiar disadvantages, such as slipping of the belt when wet, short durability of the belt, and inability of engine braking. Further, the gear-type sub transmission requires an onerous clutch-off operation before its gearshift operation.
To solve the problems, it has been suggested that an alternative multi-speed (i.e., discontinuously variable) transmission, such as a gear transmission, solely replace the conventional combination of the CVT and the gear-type sub transmission. However, there still exists the problem that the alternative multi-speed transmission cannot ensure a proper sufficient traveling performance for a vehicle because disengagement of its clutch for gearshift causes a cut-off of the power transmission to the axle, which may cause unexpected movement of a vehicle traveling on a slope.
Further, it has been suggested that the gearshift of the multi-speed transmission be automatically controlled corresponding to an accelerator operation. However, if the gearshift timing relative to an actual traveling speed of the vehicle, i.e., an actual rotary speed of the axle, is simply fixed, a vehicle ascending a slope or having a heavy weight may have an engine stop because a shift-up timing occurs too early to ensure acceleration of the vehicle, or a vehicle descending a slope may be unexpectedly accelerated because a shift-down timing occurs too late to prevent acceleration of the vehicle so as to void an engine braking, i.e., cause an inertial gravity force of the descending vehicle to overcome the engine braking force.